Laven One Shots of Epicness
by VeridianSoul
Summary: Random Laven one shots that depict our two favorite lovely boys This is yaoi, don't like don't read.
1. Oh for the love of cupcakes

**~*Hey guys! This is just a one shot I thought of because of something involving cupcakes that happened to me this morning. Try to guess which part happened to me~ First person to guess correctly can make a laven one shot request and I will try my best! I hope you guys like it cuz I wrote some of this on the bus even though reading/writing in moving vehicles makes me feel sick. T-T anyway~ enjoy! This won't be very good since I didn't put a lot of effort in it I might do more of these as time goes on. Laven of course, I do not own.*~**

"Allen! Breakfast is ready!" Lavi yelled up the stairs at his boyfriend. The lovable red head brandished his spatula and flipped over another pancake while waiting for a reply. A loud crash and a series of curses muttered in a thick British accent made Lavi smirk. Truth be told, he let his beansprout sleep in regardless of how strict Allen was about waking up on time for work.

"Lavi! Ugh, just keep it warm while I shower. I'll be right down, Jerry's gonna kill me if I'm late..." Lavi snickered at the Brit who stormed to the bathroom and turned the squeaky shower on. In all actuality, Allen didn't have work today. He was so stressed out lately that he didn't even realize what was actually going on today. Lavi didn't blame him though, knowing how hard the beansprout worked. Today actually was-

Ding dong~

With a spatula in hand and a pink apron tied haphazardly around his waist Lavi strolled to the door. The door creaked open to reveal Lenalee with a plastic bag filled with chocolate cupcakes on a plate.

"Happy one year anniversary guys!" That was what Allen had forgotten. The one year anniversary of his relationship with Lavi. To celebrate this milestone in their life Lavi had called Jerry and asked for the day off for Allen. Jerry, who was another that fully supported their relationship, agreed wholeheartedly and wished them a good time. He was just as worried about the stressed Allen as Lavi was.

"Oh! Thanks so much Lena!" Lavi took the cupcakes and smiled at Lenalee widely. "Would you like to come in? Allen's in the shower but he'll be out soon." Lenalee shook her head and gave a warm smile.

"Sorry, I have to get back home. Brother and I have a day in the city planned. You and Allen have fun today alright!" With a wave Lenalee took off to her house across the street.

Lavi shut the door and set the cupcakes on the table. He suspiciously eyed the chocolate frosting already beginning to stick to the plastic bag. How troublesome...With a sigh he pushed himself off the counter and got back to making his amazing anniversary breakfast.

After finishing the pancakes Lavi took them outside to join the other food on the balcony. He set the plate down nicely on the white table cloth and smiled. All that was needed to finish his idea were the roses from Miranda's garden next door. With a big grin Lavi strode through the house to the front door. "Allen! I'm gonna go get the mail!" With that he was gone.

"Lavi, stop yelling I'm right here." Allen walked into the living room dressed in his fancy white shirt, stark black pants, snazzy grey vest, and bright red ribbon. AKA his 'jailbait' outfit as Lavi liked to refer to it as.

Allen looked around at the absence of his red headed boyfriend and shrugged. Lavi always disappeared. He sighed and continued drying his soaked hair with his towel on the way to the kitchen. In the kitchen a plastic bag on the counter caught his attention.

Cupcakes for breakfast? Allen wouldn't complain, he loved cupcakes. The only thing keeping him from diving in was the fact that the frosting was sticking to the bag. How troublesome...

Allen decided to risk it and rolled the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows before shoving his hand in. Chocolate immediately smeared across his hand and forearm. The taste of the cupcake made up for the mess tenfold. Allen moaned at the taste and scarfed down another cupcake, and another, and another, and another until they were all gone. He reached his hand into the bag to retrieve another but found nothing but frosting.

_Well...frosting was put on the cupcakes for a reason, to be eaten. So I might as well eat it._

Allen shrugged at his thoughts and began scooping the thick chocolate out with his fingers. The bag was almost clean when the front door swung open.

"Hey Allen are you-" Lavi walked back into the kitchen to see Allen with his hand in a bag of smeared chocolate. He gave Allen a look that clearly stated WTF and stared at the chocolate covering Allen's face and hands. Allen looked up from the bag of cupcakes and gave Lavi a sheepish grin.

"What are you doing?" A blush erupted on Allen's messy face but he managed to hold a straight expression. He looked for words to explain himself and went with the first thing that came to mind.

"Cupcake massacre..." Lavi stared for a few more seconds before facepalming and chuckling at his beloved beansprout.

"You know Lenalee brought those for the both of us right?" Allen's bright red face turned even redder. He pulled his arm out slowly and licked at his fingers.

"Oh...I'm sorry Lavi." Lavi laughed and grabbed Allen's left hand, leading him towards the bathroom.

"You sure do make a huge mess Jailbait." Allen immediately scowled at the comment but allowed Lavi to wash his hand nonetheless. Once he was all clean Lavi gently kissed his knuckles and held his hand gingerly. "Come on, I have a surprise."

"Lavi I can't, I have to get to work. Jerry will be angry if I'm late again." Lavi just smiled wider and pulled on Allen's hand.

"Jerry called and said you've got a day off, now come on!" Allen allowed Lavi to lead him out to the balcony to reveal a glorious breakfast fit with pancakes, yogurt, bacon, eggs, and sausage. In the center of the table were two beautiful roses sitting in a clear vase. Allen gasped at the beauty of the red and white roses.

"Happy anniversary Allen~" Lavi purred into Allen's ear and gave him a light peck on the lips. Allen gasped again and a look of pure horror crossed his face.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Lavi! I forgot our anniversary..." Lavi just continued to smile and wrapped his arms around his Beansprout's waist.

"Don't worry about it Allen, I knew you were stressed from work. I asked for you to have the day off and planned this so we can enjoy this day together." Tears gathered in Allen's eyes at his sweet words. Lavi sat in the single chair and gestured for Allen to sit in his lap. "Time for a delicious breakfast complete with a luxurious back massage for my Sprout's aching muscles."

Allen was hesitant at first but eventually plopped down in Lavi's lap and dug into the food. Fingers kneaded at Allen's tight back as he ate and fed Lavi. Allen turned to give Lavi a bit of yogurt and smiled.

"This is so sweet of you Lavi. Happy Anniversary~ I love you." Lavi's smiling face turned peaceful at those words.

"And I love you too Sprout~" Together they started their worry free day with a chocolate flavored kiss.

**~*OMG SUCH A CRAPPY ENDING. I'm terrible at endings...I'm sorry for how horrible this was :/ Anyway I hope you had some fun reading this!*~**


	2. Easter love

**~*HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE! I wrote this while scarfing down apple pie and ice cream. Ahhh~ Ice cream. Anyway I wrote this very quickly so idk how good it will be. Just a little Easter present to you all. BTW feel free to make Laven one shot requests at any time. I'm always up to a challenge! It might be a while before I have them finished but I would love them nonetheless. I do not own!*~**

With amazing grace Lavi stuck his cell phone in between his shoulder and head and picked up the gigantic spoon sitting on the counter. He began mixing together a chocolate concoction while waiting for a certain someone to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" Lavi grinned and poured in some chocolate chips. He could hear the sleepiness in the other person's voice.

"Why hello to you too sexy." He chuckled at the disgusted sound Bookman gave him from the dining room and the small whine from the phone. He just grinned even wider when Bookman smacked him upside the head on his way through the kitchen.

"Laviii don't call me that." Even though Allen was complaining Lavi could practically sense the smile on his Beansprout's lips.

"Sorry Sprout, anyway what's up?" Lavi turned his attention back to his chocolate cake and tossed in a random amount of butterscotch chips.

"Well I WAS sleeping, what about you?" Lavi bit his lip and stirred the mix faster.

"Oh just making food for Easter." Lavi heard Allen's stomach growl through the phone causing him to break concentration.

"Oh that's cool I guess." At that moment something suddenly occurred to Lavi. He was too curious by his sudden question that he couldn't just NOT ask. He stopped his mixing and pulled the phone from his shoulder to give Allen his full attention.

"Say Allen, have you ever celebrated Easter before?" Lavi remembered how one night he had comforted Allen after a lengthy fight about not telling each other secrets. Allen explained his past and told Lavi all about his life on the streets. He was aware that Allen had only been with Mana for a few years but perhaps they celebrated something other than Christmas and Allen's birthday in their time together. To say he was incredibly curious was an understatement.

"No I haven't, Mana didn't pay much attention to holidays besides Christmas and Cross never celebrated any holidays." Lavi blanched at how nonchalant Allen was about never celebrating some of the most fun holidays. Lavi would surely die if he didn't get his yearly dose of chocolate bunnies and ice cream with pie. He blanched at the very thought of it!

"Geez Al, oh wait a second! I'll be right back!" Lavi threw his phone on the table and ran out to where he knew Bookman would be preparing the ham. He skid to a stop and had to hold the corner of the table to not slide into the wall.

"What do you want idiot?" Lavi smirked and bounced up and down excitedly.

"Can my sweet, precious, Allen-chan come over for Easter today? Please! Please! Please! Pleas-" Bookman cut him off with a smack to the head and a scowl.

"Yes! Just shut up! I don't want to see ANY funny business at all or Walker's going home." Bookman spoke in a threatening voice and accompanied it with a glare. Lavi fistpumped and ran in the direction of the kitchen.

"Don't worry Gramps!" He picked up the phone and hopped up on the counter. "Say, did ya hear that Allen? You can come over to spend Easter with us!"

"Oh I don't know Lavi...I'd hate to intrude. Plus your grandfather isn't much of a fan towards our relationship...ya know...after he caught us...yeah..." He could hear the hesitation dripping from Allen's honey sweet voice.

"Oh come on Al, the Panda just gave me his blessing. Please come over." Allen paused for a bit and then sighed. Lavi's grin grew because he knew Allen was going to cave.

"Fine, what time do I have to be there?" Lavi fistpumped and hopped off the counter.

"See ya at 3! Love you!" Lavi abruptly hung up before Allen could reply and stormed up the stairs. He just HAD to make this the best Easter Allen would ever have.

Lavi slid into his chair and popped open his Google search bar on his laptop. _Hmmm...I need to find the best way to make up for 15 years worth of Easter celebrations... _With an idea in mind Lavi typed into the search bar, _10 ways to celebrate Easter._ After searching through all the different websites Lavi had a great day planned out for Allen, he just needed supplies.

Lavi bounded down the stairs happily and grabbed his car keys off the hook. "JIJI! I'M GOING SHOPPING!" Before Bookman could hit the excited red head with a shoe the door was slammed shut.

Lavi drove his car to the local mall like a speed demon before parking in a very cozy parking spot. He pulled his keys and relished at all the adorable Easter decorations as he stepped into the mall.

With sure steps he moved towards the grand holiday store that always specialized in each holiday. 15 minutes later Lavi came out of the store armed with plastic eggs, chocolate bunnies, jelly beans, peeps, a basket, Easter grass, a red stuffed toy bunny, and last but not least, 2 sets of pink bunny ears. He whooped victoriously and hopped back into his car, eager to get home and begin his preparations.

"JIJI I'M HOME!" Lavi ducked as a shoe flew over his head and dumped all his belongings on the kitchen table. He furiously dumped bags of jelly beans and peeps on the counter before shoving them rather roughly into colorful plastic eggs. Bookman watched with slight amusement at Lavi's excited antics. _It's amazing how one boy changed Lavi completely and brought out this happy go lucky kid I used to know. _He smiled fondly at the memory and watched Lavi run around outside hiding Easter eggs frantically.

"Finally!" Lavi came inside and checked the clock. One hour until Allen arrives. He smiled giddily to himself and began preparing Allen's Easter basket. He filled the basket with green Easter grass and arranged the chocolate bunnies and leftover chocolates accordingly. For the final piece he set the red rabbit in the center of the basket. He nodded happily to himself and waited for the clock to strike three. At exactly three there was a knock on the front door.

"ALLEN!" Lavi scooped up his bunny ears, setting a pair on his head and running to the front door. He flung it open and kissed the shocked Beansprout on the lips quickly. Before Allen could respond a set of bunny ears was placed upon his head and he was dragged into the house by his wrist.

"L-Lavi! SLow down!" Lavi stopped abruptly causing Allen to fall into his chest. Allen sighed and hugged Lavi close. "Happy Easter Lavi, thank you for inviting me." He looked up and smiled at the expression on his precious rabbit's face. He quickly leaned up and pressed a soft peck onto Lavi's lips.

Lavi grinned at how adorable Allen looked in his outfit. His precious Beansprout dressed up for the occasion in nice dress shoes, white skinny jeans, white dress shirt, and a grey plaid vest. He looked absolutely adorable in his outfit and bunny ears. Lavi smiled at his addition to the outfit and grabbed ahold of Allen's wrist.

"Happy Easter! Now come on it's time to start! By the way, cute outfit." Lavi winked at Allen and caused him to blush crimson.

"Thank you...what are we doing?" Lavi flung open the patio door and led Allen into the backyard. He produced plastic bags out of thin air and thrust one into Allen's hands.

"Easter egg hunt! There's like 100 eggs out here so let's go find them before the chocolate melts!" Lavi whooped and seperated from Allen to start hunting.

Bookman watched from the window with mild curiosity as his annoying grandson and his boyfriend searched for the candy filled eggs. Smiles were spread across their faces as they laughed and chucked empty eggs at each other for fun. Seeing his grandson in such a good mood was a bit of a delight to him. Ever since Lavi's parents gave up on him for being gay Lavi always had this sad aura around him. When he met Allen the light had returned and increased as time went on. When they finally confessed to each other he remembered seeing the brightest smile on Lavi's face since he was a child. It was truly a happy sight.

Bookman watched the couple sit down in the grass and dump out their collections of eggs. Allen began taste testing the candy he never had a chance to try as Lavi entertained himself by squishing peeps into weird shapes.

Before he knew it the couple was coming through the patio door to eat supper. Bookman glanced at the clock to see that it was indeed supper time.

"Jiji! We're ready to eat!" The trio sat down to a delicious meal that filled everyone to the brim with amazing ham and scalloped potatoes. Afterwards they all indulged themselves with apple pie and sweet vanilla ice cream. The table grew quiet in content silence. That is, until Lavi broke it.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" The excited bunny bounded out the door and returned with a basket he had prepared himself. He set the present in front of Allen and wrapped his arms around the boy from behind. "I hope you like it, I wanted to make your Easter as special as possible."

Allen opened his mouth in shock and turned in his seat to face Lavi. Bookman noticed where this was going and escaped to the safety of the living room to give them some privacy. He still didn't exactly approve but it WAS Easter after all.

"Lavi, thank you so much...I feel bad that I didn't get you anything..."Lavi chuckled and set his chin on top of Allen's strawberry scented hair while he hugged the boy tighter.

"You gave me the best present of all. You gave me the chance to celebrate and enjoy your very first Easter with you. I couldn't of asked for anything better than that." Allen smiled with tears in his eyes and gave Lavi a kiss. The red head kissed back happily and cuddled Allen.

Bookman watched the moment from the safety of the living room and smiled. He didn't agree with Lavi's sexuality but he did agree with Lavi's smile. If the only way to keep the smile on Lavi's lips and the light in his eyes was to accept him being with Allen then he would. He wanted nothing more than for his grandon's life to be filled with light again.

Never had he seen it so bright.

**~*Dawwww I threw in some cute grandfathery love in there cuz we all know Bookman loves Lavi and vice versa. Thank you Andune Carnesir for reviewing! I know what ya mean, I love them so much but cupcakes are SUCH a hassle to eat D: and also thank you to XxlavenloverxX for reviewing! And yes I had cupcakes for breakfast~ Also the whole random person coming in and me replying with a cupcake massacre actually happened. I had to go to school so I was eating really quick and my mom walked in and that's what went down XD Anyway I will do your request eventually~ Thanks for reading! Happy Easter!*~**


	3. Meant To Be

**~*I'M BACK LOVELIES! I'm so sorry that this took so long, I wasn't meaning this to take forever. I had to work around work and headaches and blah blah blah so I hope this isn't too terrible. Anyway this oneshot is dedicated to XxlavenloverxX I hope that this is worthy of 'a confession moment that you can scream DA FEELZ! at'. I'm not sure if it's very good but I plan on writing another one for you just to ensure that I fit that standard~ Anyway onward! I do not own D. Gray Man!*~**

"Lenalee, what am I going to do?" Allen sighed and bit his lip, glancing in the direction of the entrance of the school. Just as he predicted, a boy with red hair gracefully walked in followed by his entourage of fans. The smile on his face and his lovely laugh always sent shivers down the white haired boy's spine. It was almost sad how quickly he had fallen in love with him when the object of his feelings didn't even know his name...

"Allen! Just suck it up and tell him! You've had a crush on Lavi for almost a year now. You won't get anywhere with admiring him from afar." She huffed and slammed her locker shut. A quick glance to her companion confirmed her suspicions that he was indeed watching the boy until he was out of sight. As soon as the redhead rounded the corner Allen turned back to her sadly.

"Admiring from afar is better than getting rejected. He doesn't even know my name, not to mention he's the womanizer of the school. I'm not exactly a woman." Lenalee deadpanned and had to restrain herself from slapping Allen. He was just so difficult sometimes...

"It won't be that bad Allen. Lavi may be a womanizer and have this prankster reputation but he's actually pretty sweet. Even if he rejected you he'd be kind about it." Allen sighed and pulled out his books before closing his locker.

"That doesn't make me feel better..." He grumbled and waved goodbye to Lenalee just as the first hour bell rang. As he walked away Lenalee yelled at him from behind.

"Don't stare too much!" He sighed and waved his hand, deciding it was better to humor her rather than argue.

He made it to his seat just in time to watch as his secret obsession entered the room. Allen shamelessly oggled the boy as he made his way to the seat directly across from him. The way Lavi's tight black skinny jeans and black button up shirt framed his body made Allen swoon. Not to mention that Allen always thought Lavi looked exceptionally breathtaking when he completed the look with black boots, a single bracelet around his wrist, and the red tie that matched his hair perfectly. Lavi was hot and he definitely knew it. As did everyone else unfortunately...

At that moment Lavi's usual arm candy Sachiko cascaded into the room and bee lined it straight to his desk, blocking Allen's view. He watched as the girl desperately pressed herself against the redhead before turning his attention to the board. He curled his hands into fists and struggled to fight down the waves of jealousy crashing within him. That girl didn't even like Lavi, she only clung to him because of his popularity and because he'd never tell her no. Truth is he didn't even know her name either. He never bothered to learn it and always called her Chomesuke if he needed to, he mostly ignored her presence and let her do as she wished.

When the teacher finally got Sachiko to her seat everything settled down. They were just getting into an intense note taking session when Allen felt a tap on his shoulder from his right side. He turned his head and almost had a heart attack when he realized just who had tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, could I borrow a pencil or something? Chomesuke must've taken mine." Lavi smiled brightly at Allen, flashing his perfect white teeth. Allen immediately blanked and had to remember how to breathe.

"Ummm...y-yeah sure." He tore his gaze away from the redhead and pulled a pencil out of his bag. He handed the pencil to Lavi and almost fell apart when their fingers brushed slightly.

"Thanks Allen. Teach woulda had my ass if I didn't have these notes down." Allen inwardly gasped at this. _He knows my name..._

"Y-yeah no problem." Lavi turned his attention back to the teacher, furiously scribbling down notes. Allen on the other hand was too surprised to even function. Lavi Bookman, the hottest boy in school, knew _his _name! His day was officially made. There's so much to tell Lenalee!

One amazingly exciting class for Allen later, the bell rang, giving him an excuse to speak to Lavi again. He turned to the redhead and almsot melted at the sight of his shining emerald eye.

"Thanks again!" Lavi handed the pencil back to Allen and took this chance to check Allen's notes. Throughout the class Lavi had a sneaking suspicion that the boy was admiring him. He confirmed his suspicions when he noticed that Allen had stopped his notes mid sentence after Lavi had asked for a pencil. The lovable rabbit smirked and picked up Allen's notebook. "We can meet up later and you can copy my notes if you'd like. Seeing as you didn't finish yours." Allen immediately went red and took the notebook back gingerly.

"Y-yeah that sounds f-fun." Allen cursed himself for stuttering so much. It wasn't like Lavi was asking him on a date or anything...

"Cool! It's a date then! Meet me at the bench outside after school kay?" Lavi shouldered his bookbag and headed towards the door. "See ya Allen!" He waved before exiting the class, leaving the stunned boy to himself.

"Oh my God..." Allen quickly picked up his bag and ran through the halls to his next class, ready to share with Lenalee all the contents of his morning class. Once he arrived he immediately hugged Lenalee excitedly. The teal haired girl hugged him back awkwardly, not knowing what was going on.

"Lenalee! Lavi knows my name and we have a date after school!" Lenalee stared at the white haired boy in her arms with absolute shock on her face. She had no idea he'd have the guts to say anything...

"Wow Allen...that's amazing! How'd you do it?!" Allen giggled and hugged the girl again.

"I lent him a pencil and since I didn't finish my notes he said I could copy his after school!" Lenalee felt the boy's excitement and couldn't help but smile.

"It sounds like a romance drama! You're so lucky Allen!" Allen bounced excitedly in his seat with the biggest smile his friend has ever seen him with before suddenly freezing.

"Oh my god...I have a date with Lavi...I HAVE A DATE WITH LAVI! Lena! What if I say something stupid or make a fool of myself?! Maybe this was a bad idea..." The girl sighed and clasped her hands around the boy's shoulders. She had expected him to belatedly grasp the seriousness of the situation.

"Allen! You will be fine. All you have to do is be yourself. If Lavi doesn't like you for who you are then he is an idiot."

"Are you sure that's enough?" Lenalee rolled her eyes and patted Allen's back comfortingly.

"Of course it is Allen, I-"

"Shh! Class is beginning! No talking!" The duo glanced hatefully at the teacher for interrupting them. With a sigh they both sat in their seats properly and paid attention to the board. Well...Lenalee did. Allen was too busy gazing at the clock counting down the hours to final bell. ITALICS only 6 more hours...

Ring! Ring!

Students fled from their classrooms eager to escape from school grounds. Everyone chatted animatedly as they cascaded down the hall hurriedly. The only ones not in a hurry were a teal haired girl with her white haired counterpart.

"Lenalee I don't know about this...i don't want to do this anymore..." Lenalee gripped her hair in frustration before looking at Allen sternly. The boy straightened his clothes uneasily and glanced at his friend.

"You will do this! The way you feel is the only proof you need." The boy shook his head and tugged awkwardly at his left sleeve.

"Lenalee but-"

"No buts Allen! Tell me how you feel about Lavi."

"But Lena I-" she gave him a nasty glare that made the boy shut his mouth immediately.

"I'll ask you one more time Allen, tell me how you feel about Lavi." The white haired boy sighed, giving in to his friend's demands.

"I love Lavi, the way he smiles makes me feel like there's nothing that can go wrong. When his eye lights up I can't help but wonder how it got to be so bright...The way he carries himself with so much confidence...I find it so admirable. He's different and everyone pressures him over his eye but I think it makes him unique and I look up to him for smiling above how people treat him sometimes..." Allen paused and swept a piece of hair behind his ear, displaying his scar. "It makes me sad when he's unhappy, the light in his eye is gone and I want nothing more than to make him smile again." Allen slapped his arms to his sides and sighed. "So...that's everything. That's how I feel..." Allen's sincere voice and emotion caused His friend to go silent. She had known how allen felt but she didnt know he was so dedicated to the redhead.

" Wow Allen...I didn't know you felt that way about me..." Lenalee turned around with a look of shock on her face while Allen stared in pure horror. They had no idea the redhead had walked up behind them.

"O-oh G-God. Lavi! It's n-not what you t-think!" Allen waved his hands nervously and tried to hold back the blush on his face. This was NOT happening to him!

"No Its cool Allen, i don't mind. Nobody's ever said something so nice about me before." Lavi sheepishly rubbed at the back of his neck and looked Allen in the eye. "To be honest, I like you too..."

Lenalee and Allen both gaped at the redhead with large eyes.

"You like me?! But...you've never spoken to me before today..." Lavi straightened his red tie and smiled a little sadly.

"I was kinda nervous to...you're not much of a talker and I didn't know you weren't straight. I thought I'd maybe gross you out so i kept my distance...guess i was wrong huh?" Lavi laughed and held a hand out to Allen. "So what do you say we get acquainted while we finish writing out your notes? Then maybe A movie afterwards? That is if you're not busy." Allen smiled brightly and grasped Lavi's hand.

"I'd like that." Lavi grinned and readjusted his bag on his shoulder. Allen turned to Lenalee and waved happily. "Thanks for everything Lena, i'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye Allen, Lavi! Have fun!" She watched lovingly as the two boys walked out of the school with smiles on their faces and their hands intertwined. She couldn't have dreamed for a better ending for the white haired boy. He felt so strongly for the redhead, you could tell that what he said was genuine. The same goes for the redhead, who is usually reserved. He was nervous and showing so much emotion that the popular boy didn't usually show. She couldn't be more happy for the both of them. She just knew that their relationship would have its ups and downs but would ultimately end with a happily ever after.

**~*DONE! I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to send in requests, I'd love to write them for you~ A special thanks to xXlovinlavenXx, OneDayPineapple, RiceballNinja, and SmileyWrites! Thank you so much for your reviews~ It means a lot! I am so glad you all like this. I have a job for all my viewers here! Most of you probably haven't read my multi chaptered stories but It'd mean a lot to me if you would go to my poll and vote for which one you think I should write next. You can vote multiple times! It won't be out for a while but I would like to see where the interest is as I finish my other two fanfics. So if you could do this for me I'd really appreciate it ^-^ Thanks again for reading this, Happy Summer!*~**


	4. Nervous Confessions

**~*Hello lovelies! I decided to do another oneshot today. This is part two of my 'confession you can scream DA FEELZ!' at for XxlavenloverxX I wasn't sure if the first was very good so I made a second one just to make sure. So I hope you enjoy! and XxlavenloverxX if you'd please give me some feedback on whether you liked it or not that would be greatly appreciated ^-^' Sorry if Lavi is OOC, I figured he'd act differently while nervous. Anyway I don't own D Gray Man! *~**

"Hey Al, just call me back when you get this kay? Or call Lena, whatever works. Don't forget about tonight please, I'll see you there okay? See ya later Allen." I hung up my phone and ran a hand through my hair nervously. Today was the day. Today was the day I was going to confess to Allen and I couldn't afford any screw ups. If something went wrong I knew my heart wouldn't be able to take it, not to mention all my hard work would go down the drain. I still had everything to set up and Allen still wasn't answering my calls which did nothing to calm my nerves. With a slightly heavy heart I picked up my phone again and dialed Lena, the only person aware of my plan and willing to help.

_**Riiinnggggg**_

I impatiently began drumming my fingers on my phone while waiting for her to pick up.

_**Riiinngggg**_

Oh come on Lena hurry up. This is an emergency.

_**Riiiinngggg**_

OH MY GOD LENA HURRY UP IM GOING TO DIE

Suddenly she picked up the phone and before she could get a word out I screamed.

"FUCKING FINALLY! I'm SO glad you are at least answering! Lena I am FREAKING out!" On the other side of the phone I could hear Lenalee chuckle.

"Calm down Lavi, it's natural to have nerves." I scoffed and ran another hand through my hair checking for loose strands.

"Really? Is it natural to not have slept at all? And I may be crazy but I think my hair is falling out from stress. That doesn't sound 'natural' to me. Not to mention Allen won't answer any of my calls. I swear if he isn't there tonight I will throw up." As i said this I glared at the strand of red hair tangled around my fingers. I sighed defeatedly and flopped on my bed.

"Just calm down Lavi. I'll admit, it is unlike Allen not to answer his phone but it is still early and it is also summer vacation. Just keep breathing, everything will go fine." I sighed and rolled over.

"Okay...when are you coming over to set up?"

"I'll just come over now, might as well get an early start so you won't freak out for much longer."

"Okay see ya soon." I abruptly hung up and bounded off my bed. I made my way downstairs and double checked that everything I needed was present. Then out of nerves I decided to check one more time just to make sure. By the time the door opened revealing Lenalee I was just about to check it a fourth time, just for safety.

"How many times have you checked supplies?" Lena smirked knowingly at me which caused me to rub my neck awkwardly.

"Four..." She giggled and hefted one of the boxes into her arms.

"You're such a worry wart. Come on, lets get started."

With that we loaded all the boxes into her car and drove to the park in the middle of town. In a matter of a few hours we were finally set up. Unfortunately my plan was a rather messy one considering we were both sopping wet and sticky with mud. As soon as the last piece was set up Lenalee drove me home.

"Thanks again Lena for helping me out. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Don't mention it, now go get cleaned up. " She giggled and swiped some mud off my check before giving me a hug. "You'll do fine tonight. Call me when its over kay?" I nodded and waved goodbye as Lena drove off.

With shaking hands I unlocked my house and bolted up the stairs, only stopping to check my phone. My heart dropped immediately at what I found. Not a single call or text from Allen...

The nerves bundled into a tight knot and settled in my stomach. _What if he's not coming?_ I quickly shook my head and forced myself to drop my phone and go take a shower. It wasn't a good idea to think like that...

I quickly stripped myself of my clothes and washed myself, careful to not leave one spot of mud on my skin. I ran my hands through my hair to pull out all the mud clumps before getting out. Once I was sure I grabbed my towel and practically bolted out of the bathroom towards my bedroom.

I quickly threw on a pair of boxers and began to dig through my ridiculously full closet. After what seemed like hours of searching I finally found a pair of slightly ripped black skinny jeans and a white collared shirt that looked appropriate enough for confessing my love. Once dressed i dried my hair roughly with my towel and combed out all the snarls carefully.

Just then I took a quick glance at my phone to see that I had 5 minutes before I had to go pick up Allen. I sighed and laced up my black boots before hopping in my car. The drive to Allen's was silent and nerve wracking. I just couldn't shake the feeling that he wouldn't say yes. I shook my head and forced myself to smile as I pulled into the white haired boy's driveway.

I ran up to the door and knocked, fixing my hair in the window as I did so. Just as I was about to fix a strand, the door opened to reveal my sweet beansprout clad in black skinny jeans, black boots, and a red longsleeve. I almost began to drool at the delicious sight.

"Hey Lavi, sorry If you called me and I didn't answer. Cross smashed my phone." Allen sweatdropped and shut the door to his house. I smiled and told Allen it was no trouble at all while inwardly I was battling the urge to sigh in relief or smash Cross's face in.

We walked towards my car and hopped in with big smile on our faces. Truth be told, Allen believed he was going to a party. In all actuality, he was going to the park where I would reveal my feelings to him.

The car ride was comfortably silent but every fiber of my being was screaming in fear. This was the moment of truth after all...

My foot immediately began tapping as I made the turn to go to the park. When Allen saw the stone fountain in the middle of the pond he looked to me and tilted his head adorably.

"This is the party? Nobody is here." I gulped audibly and pulled the car to a stop.

"There is no party Allen. I just wanted to show you something." Allen's eyes remained curious as I wrung my hands and fingered the handle on the door restlessly.

"Oh okay, are you alright? You seem a little off." I inwardly squeaked while I slapped a believable looking smile on my face.

"Yeah I'm fine, let's go outside kay." I opened my door and rushed over to Allen's to open it for him. He blushed slightly and thanked me before following me to the water's edge. Once there I sat him down on the bench overlooking the tranquil pond and took a deep breath.

"I wanted to show you this." I pulled a small remote out of my back pocket and pressed a red button. Suddenly all around us the trees began to light up and the fountain began glowing multiple colors. The stars glittered above giving the most surreal feeling. It was just dark enough that all the colors shone beautifully yet I could still see Allen's face. He was absolutely in shock at the beauty.

"L-Lavi...you did this all yourself?" I chucked and rubbed at my neck sheepishly.

"Not all by myself, Lena helped me out." Allen looked at me with the biggest smile I've ever seen on his face.

"This is so beautiful. Why'd you do all this?" I gave Allen a genuine smile and sat next to him on the bench, staring at the beauty I created as well.

"I did it for you. This is my way of asking if you'd go out with me." I nervously turned my head towards Allen. The shock was evident on his face as he tried to comprehend that this was all for him.

"L-Lavi...yes...I'd love to go out with you." When these words flew out of his mouth I immediately jumped up and shouted my thanks. I was so happy I pulled Allen up by his hand and gave him the biggest hug I could muster.

"Oh God thank you!" Allen chuckled and hugged me back.

"That must be what's been stressing you so much lately. Now there's no need for you to worry." Allen brushed a stray strand of hair from my face before pressing his face into my chest.

"I couldn't be more happy. In fact, mind if I do something quick?" Allen shook his head so I pulled out my phone and quickly dialed Lena.

"HE SAID YES GOTTA GO BYE!"

**~*Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave me oneshot requests. There are no people to thank for reviewing :( so please review so I can thank you! You're input and comments are GREATLY appreciated. Until next time!*~**


	5. Our Sunday Mornings

**~*Hi everyone! Happy 4th of July! This oneshot is dedicated to RiceballNinja! Thank you so much for requesting ^-^ I gotta say, this one is most likely my favorite out of everything I have ever written. I put a lot of myself into this so I hope it is to your liking! I don't own D. Gray Man, onward!*~**

Our Sunday mornings were always lazy. Sunday was the day that we would pay the most attention to each other and make up for the week that just passed. According to me, it was always the sweetest time we ever spent together. Today, it was no different, and that's exactly how I like it.

* * *

****"Mmm...Lavi...get your fat ass off me." I yawned and tried to wake up the redhead on top of me without success. I loved him dearly but his sleeping habits made it a bit difficult to enjoy.****

****I glanced down at the sleeping redhead ******who had once again found himself on top of me in the same position as always. With his arms strewn around my neck and his head of unruly red hair on my shoulder I was comfortable. But that was not it. He of course had to throw a leg over me too, resulting in me being squished every morning. I couldn't even fathom how he could be comfortable in such an absurd position.**

****I pushed on Lavi gently, hoping to stir him enough to wake him up but only succeeded in altering his current position. Sadly, it was even more uncomfortable than the last. He snored lightly as he moved his head from my shoulder to my bare chest, adding a whole other weight.****

****I sighed and tried once again to rouse him from his deep sleep by tugging on a strand of hair. He didn't even flinch, he actually inched closer and snored even louder directly into my ear.****

****"Lavi...this is ridiculous." I whined and started patting him on the back. No matter what I did he didn't seem to want to budge. I almost decided to give up but the persistent pain in my ribs was quite intense.****

****"Lavi I swear, if you don't get up I'll call Cross." I waited for the inevitable flinch at the mention of my guardian but it never came. I inwardly sighed, Lavi knows me too well so of course, even in his unconscious mind, he could tell that I didn't want Cross here more than anyone. I decided it'd just be better to tough it out and wait until he woke up so I settled in as comfortable as possible and waited. I waited at least a half hour before he showed any signs of life besides his incessant snoring.****

****I knew Lavi was awake when one of the hands clasped around my neck slithered down my body and came to rest on my thigh. He smiled sweetly with his eyes closed and said a "Good morning Beansprout."****

****I grinned because this was one of the sweetest occurrences that I often looked forward to. The gesture was never meant to be in a lustful manner or was ever taken that way, it was moreover Lavi's way of showing he cared. I truthfully adored the way that the action was always loving and silently told me that he truly loved me.****

****"Good morning Lavi, will you do me a favor?" Lavi opened his green eye and stared up at my face curiously. ****

****"Sure Beansprout, whats up?" I plastered the sweetest most convincing smile on my face and looked straight at him.****

****"Could you get the hell off?" Lavi's eye twitched in confusion before realization lit up his face. Before I knew it he was laughing so hard that he actually rolled off the bed.****

****"Oh geez Sprout! You actually swore!" Lavi wheezed with laughter from his sitting position on the floor.****

****"Its not that funny, now get back up here." His laughter subsided but was replaced by a killer grin. I immediately backed up from the edge as he began to sit up.****

****"PILLOW FIGHT!" Lavi picked up a pillow that he had pulled down with him and promptly hurled it at my face, hitting me directly. He howled with laughter once again. I grinned evilly and picked up the pillow sitting in my lap.****

****"Oh Lavi..." He immediately stopped laughing and froze in terror at the sound of my voice.****

****"Black Allen! Oh shi-" Lavi yelped as he dodged the pillow and took off, ultimately locking himself in the closet. It took another fifteen minutes to convince him I wasn't going to kill him until he FINALLY came out of the closet. _How ironic..._****

****"Geez Allen, you didn't have to hit me so hard. I think you managed to be the first person in history to bruise someone with a pillow." Lavi stood in front of the vanity mirror shirtless inspecting the deep purple bruise that was already beginning to form on his flawless skin.****

****"Sorry Lavi, you started it." I walked over and gently wrapped my arms around his waist, settling my head on his shoulder. ****

****"Yeah yeah...you owe me breakfast in bed and toffee coffee." He began pouting, knowing that his single watery eye always tugged on my heart strings.****

****"Fine..." In an instant the pouty face was put away and exchanged with a radiant smile.****

****"Thank you Allen." He gave me a big hug and released me. As i walked past him to get breakfast and coffee started he playfully snapped the waistband on my boxers against my skin. I looked back to glare softly as he grinned his trademark smile that I love. I smiled gently and headed down the stairs ready for the rest of my Sunday thinking, _This is how its supposed to be, and I wouldn't have it any other way._ ****

* * *

****~*Thank you so much for reading! I hoped that you enjoyed this. It was a ton of fun to write. I'd like to thank renechanneko, RiceballNinja, and cnaheartsbotdf for reviewing! I honestly couldn't do this without you guys. I'm so glad that these are so well receieved and that you guys actually like them. Please keep requesting ^-^ I'm more than happy to write anything you throw my way! Anyway, thank you again! Until next time!*~****


	6. Enamor

**~* Hullo everyone! Sorry about my absence. I had work and I also ended up going to the emergency room and multiple doctor appointments. My schedule has been screwed up because of this and school but I thought I'd post this for you. This was a short story I wrote for my Creative Writing class. Not the best but its something. I was playing around with point of view so it might be slightly confusing. I hope you enjoy it! Sorry again for everything! Onward!*~**

He gazed into his eyes, enraptured by their beauty. This feeling he had, he didn't know what it was. It was so unusual and so foreign he couldn't place a name on it. Many people would call it love but he thought that the term didn't do the feeling justice. It felt like such a bittersweet explanation for the raw emotion he couldn't contain. If he had to place a name on it he would choose enamor.

From his high school days he had learned the definition of the word. It meant to have a liking or admiration for something; to the ordinary person it was assumed as the same as love. In all honestly he didn't think the definition fit the term very well.

If he had to explain enamor he would put it as indescribable. Every feeling and every emotion are different for each beholder, so why should such a complex word have such a set meaning?

The worst part of it all is that such a beautiful word is going extinct. Years ago humans would speak among their groups about the person they enamored of. Now though, it seems quite the opposite.

Either way, he couldn't think of a better word as he stared into his gray, ashen eyes. Hues of black, white, and silver swirled together to accentuate his definition. He voiced his musings to him to which he blushed a bright crimson. Nobody had said such a sentence to him before. He felt as if the beautiful word had only been spoken to him in a lifetime. In all honesty, it probably had.

The man's smile matched his as they left the park that autumn had laid siege upon. Leaves drifted across their path and he couldn't think of a better way than to describe the night but with one simple six letter word to detail this feeling. Enamor.

**~*Super short, I know. But I would like to say thank you to all the people who reviewed!**

**SaraAllen: Oh my gosh that's awesome XD and thank you so much!**

**Andreina21: Aww thanks so much dearest! I'll get on your suggestions as soon as I can! Promise!**

**Daphmir57: OH MY GOSH ALL YOUR REVIEWS *hugs* thank you sweetheart for reviewing on every chapter. It means a ton~**

**I'll try my best to post more but I can't promise anything for October and November. I have to get a procedure done the day before Halloween for my heart (not amused) so I'll most likely be very upset for the rest of October and beginning of November. But I'll try my best! I'll try to write while I am in the hospital okay? :) Have a good day everyone!*~**


	7. Not Goodbye Just See You Later

**~*Hi Everyone! Long time no see right? I've been really busy with school and I just got my heart procedure done that I talked about (I think I talked about that on here?) so since I have time I thought I'd share a oneshot I wrote for a class a few weeks back. It's kinda short but I hope you like it anyway. Before I let you move on I just have a SUPER huge shout out to Daphmir57! You reviewing all of my chapters made my day uou I was on my pandora and all of a sudden I kept getting a whole bunch of beeps from my email and gosh it made my day~ Thank you so much dearest! Okay, have fun!*~**

"What do you mean you're leaving?!" Allen shouted at the red haired boy across from him. This couldn't seriously be happening to him.

"I was given the opportunity I've always hoped for. I got offered to study abroad in Britain. This is a huge deal for me, you should be happy for me!" Lavi pushed himself away from the mahogany table and glared at Allen with hurt evident in his eyes. His friend had always been supportive of him so why wasn't he now?

"I am happy for you but that's insane! You'd be missing so much like the carnival we always help out at and camp. What about your friends? We need you here." Lavi could see Allen's walls crumbling as he tried to reign in his feelings. He knew the boy would be upset but he didn't think he would fall apart.

"They'll miss me but I think you're the only one who needs me here." Lavi's voice softened slightly which caused Allen to look up at him with his pale eyes filled with tears. He knew he was pushing things but he couldn't just let Lavi leave without a fight. It wasn't like the boy wasn't going to come back but he didn't want to be left with the people who don't understand him. His friends were wonderful but Lavi was the only one to ever comprehend. He knew everything about him after all.

"Airplanes are so expensive. You can't pay for all that including your school expenses, food, and lodging with your paycheck." Lavi sadly smiled at the boy. He just knew that Allen would come up with any excuse he could to keep him around.

"Allen, I won a scholarship. Everything is paid for in full, all I have to do is show up. Besides, it's too late. I already have been enrolled and my plane tickets have been purchased. I can't back out now." By the time the words were out of his mouth Allen was already sobbing loudly. His emotions were raging a full out war within himself. He wanted nothing more than to congratulate his friend and celebrate but the greedier side of him didn't want anything to change.

"What am I supposed to do while you're gone?" Allen's voice was low and choked by tears. He had given up for he knew he couldn't change his friend's mind. This plan of action had always been in the redhead's future since he learned it was an option. As much as he hated it, he just couldn't tear his friend down that easily.

"You can hang out with Lena and make new friends. Ya know, get out of your bubble a bit." The boy across from him chuckled sadly as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Lavi moved across the table and pulled his friend into a comfortable hug.

"That doesn't make me feel any better. I don't want to say goodbye." Allen sniffled quietly as he hugged his friend back. It's only a year right? He can make it. Right?

"It isn't goodbye Allen."

"Then what is it? I'll still have to say it. That's all I'll be saying whenever I talk to you."

"Not goodbye…just…see you later."


End file.
